


A Simple Tactic

by RobinEggBlue2



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEggBlue2/pseuds/RobinEggBlue2
Summary: Takes place a little after R2 E4.Lelouch has Rolo in the palm of his hand but that's not quite enough. He needs to be clenched firmly in his grasp and what better way to do that than show him true 'brotherly love.'





	1. Chapter 1

"You're going to cook tonight, Rolo?"

"Ah, yes. Just doing some chopping for now."

"You don't have to-"

"Don't be silly. I used to cook for you all the time. Don't you remember, big brother?"

Rolo inwardly smirked at Lelouch's dumbfounded expression but it was only a moment till he regained his composure.

"Ah, yes, of course. Those were lovely times, weren't they?" Lelouch picked up a knife. "Let's try and recreate those moments," he said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "If that's alright?"

Now it was Rolo's turn to be dumbfounded. The logical side of him was reprimanding, telling him this was just another one of Zero's tactics; one little chess move to advance his purposes. But the new side of him, this emotional, sentimental being, thought back to the keychain he held so dear.

He returned a sweet smile of his own. "I would love that."

"Great! So what are we making?"

Rolo showed him the cookbook and directed him on what to do next. Lelouch took over cutting while Rolo settled with peeling.

His movements were swift and smooth as he fell into thought. It would be so simple to get rid of him here and now. Eliminate all these pointless doubts. Missions had always been straightforward, no room or time for second guessing. But this target, Lelouch Lamparouge, has confused him beyond measure for the first time in his life.

That day still haunts him. The first time he ever felt dire confusion, fear and something he couldn't quite place but this emotion gave his heart and stomach clench tighter than a sure strike for killing.

"Rolo, you can't hold the knife like that," Lelouch cried out. Startled out of his thoughts, Rolo looked down. The knife was fisted comfortably in his palm, posed for attack. 

"Force of habit?" Lelouch asked with a sly grin. Rolo hesitated, unsure if this was the start of playful banter with his 'big brother' or an interrogation by Zero.

"I suppose so," he finally said. "It's just... I've been unsure lately, a feeling that is new to me. My obligations have always been black and white. This grey is difficult to comprehend. I..." He took a breath of courage. "Are we really-"

"You're still holding it wrong. Here, let me show you the proper way. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Lelouch gently grabbed his wrist to ease his fist. Once he felt Rolo relent, he started to pry the knife from his hand, his fingers subtlety clawing open his fist.

He paused, an idea quickly rising.

"What delicate fingers," Lelouch whispered, making sure his breath flowed over the hand. Rolo flinched, just short of a jump. 

"What are you-"

"Unusual for a killer. What's your secret? I'm sure girls like Shirley would love to know."

Rolo turned his head with a huff. "I don't know what you're talking about. I only do whatever minimum is required to uphold my appearance. Now could you kindly let go?"

Lelouch chuckled. "No need to get fussy. I only wanted to compliment my brother's beautiful hands."

"B-beautiful?!"

"Now your cheeks are rosy. So cute."

Rolo, for only the second time in his life, was at a loss for words. Zero's- no, Lelouch's actions have always been clean-cut in that that were only done to further his interests. How this situation he was creating could possibly benefit him was beyond Rolo.

Lelouch met his eyes and fixed them intently.

"You were going to ask if we're truly siblings, correct?"

"Y-yes," Rolo choked out as Lelouch's face eased closer.

"Then allow me to prove it to you," he said, making his voice drop to a steady, low tone as he brushed his lips against Rolo's trembling cheek.

The last thought Rolo managed to form dissipated as soon as Lelouch's lips pressed against his.  
::::

It was just too easy. So easy it was almost laughable. All he did was gently kiss him and Rolo's mind went blank. A perfect canvas for him to engrave.  
He had guided him to his bedroom and had him stand at the foot of the bed, debating his next move. The same bed he had shared numerous nights with Nunnally. Quietly easing her fears, sharing stories, making love. The notion of being intimate with anyone on the same bed that once held her angelic form nauseated him. Especially with the imposter that dares replace her.

But when playing a game, sometimes undesirable moves must be made to insure victory. Rolo's constant doubt was assurance but also a nuisance. If he was always questioning then he could easily fill in the answers but if there was a way to immediately quell his frantic mind, he should take it. And take it, he shall.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded as if using his geass. Commanding and suave. 

Rolo stood there, subtly shifting from one foot to the other. His hands were clenched to his chest and his worried eyes roved confusingly about. Lelouch realized something then.

Rolo was in state far from comprehension in his own mind. Just recently, emotions were obsolete and sex was just a fact in a textbook. These newfound feelings with sexual desire hastily thrown in were overloading him. If not handled carefully, his military-trained defenses would kick in. Leaving gruesome results. He would have to change tactics.

He made his voice soft and asked, "Why are you nervous?"

He stilled. "I...I don't know."

Lelouch took his face in hands. "'You belong with me.' Do you remember when I told you that?"

His mouth fluttered, trying to shape an answer.

"Answer me."

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to know that I meant that. You are my precious brother and I will treat you as such. I want to show my love for you the best way I know how." His eyes begged. "If you'll allow me."

Lelouch could feel Rolo's entire body slowly relax as he traced his thumb against his lips. His answer misted past his finger.

"Please. Show me."


	2. Chapter 2

All the pieces have fallen into place.

With him now utterly compliant, Lelouch began to unbutton Rolo's shirt, each inch of exposure heightening his resolve. His collar bone seemed to quiver as a glistening sheen of sweat cascaded down.

Lelouch inwardly smirked as he asked, "Are you hot?"

"A...little. A little, yes. But not from the temperature of the room. I-I don't know where this heat is- ha!"

Lelouch halted his actions to drag his tongue over the grooves of his collarbone while his fingers fished through the folds of his shirt. He found his nipples hard as pebbles and began to harshly twist them.

Such a shame there were no breasts to caress. Nunnally's breasts were so tender, so delicately small, barely fitting the palm of his hand. The soft whimpers of pleasure she let out while he suckled them are some of his fondest memories.

Now there was only a flat board. Rolo was lean with thin muscles. He was rather soft though, Lelouch had to admit. He could hover his fingers over his ribs, pinch his skin hard enough to leave a bruise; any action would incite a shivering moan that shuddered through the air.

Rolo's legs were quickly becoming weaker and after a minute of fondling, they gave in. Lelouch caught him with one arm and scooped him back to his buckling feet only to shove him on to the bed.

Rolo's eyes wandered as if star struck as his big brother caged him in, his raven bangs wisping over his forehead.

As he looked into his eyes, Lelouch strove to have his face composed, to keep it loving and fond but those eyes that dared to replicate his sister's violet orbs, ones he hadn't seen since he was a young boy, gave his stomach a sickening twist. Due to repulsion or regret, he couldn't tell.

"Big brother?"

Now Lelouch found his voice wavering as he answered, "Yes?"

"Are _you_...nervous?"

Rolo was an inch away from being met with a look of disgust. What an idiotic question! Especially from the likes of this pawn. No, he could never be nervous. He had to be in control at all times. Any break in his facade would lead to disaster in every sense of the word.

A sweaty palm snapped him out of his thoughts. Doing his best to imitate a caress, Rolo breathed out a shuddering reassurance.

"We can be nervous together."

Like a child shaking in fear but wanting to fill the other with courage, he gave a sweet smile with his lavender eyes glistening.

For a moment, Lelouch saw himself in the eyes pleading beneath him. For a moment, he was clasping Nunnally's small hands, his own not much bigger, as she asked about the new world she could not see. And he was her sight, telling her how brilliant their life in Japan would be. And for a moment, he remembered he was once that child, nearly terrified about the unknown future but determined to keep his sister at ease.

Damn him. This level of innocence simply cannot be faked. He was truly bearing his heart and soul just for him. Putting his trust entirely in his hands and expecting the same in return.

How should the game proceed, if it's even still that? Lelouch pressed his forehead against Rolo's, willed his eyes to close and gave a deep sigh. With warmth pulsing against him, he was able to see the board in its entirety. Rolo was only one piece amongst dozens, millions if he counted the world. A vital piece, granted but a puppet nonetheless. The new question is, 'How attached should he be?'

He lifted himself up and replied, "I suppose we can."

He guided Rolo's arms out of his sleeves and tapped his legs. Rolo clumsily lifted them to allow him to shimmy his pants off. With his legs hovering over his shoulders like a toddler trying to swim, Lelouch thought with amusement how nice it would be to tie them down. Nunnally had told him numerous times how she wished she could move her legs to accommodate him but Lelouch always hid his relief of being able to hold them without effort. Rolo's constant twitching won't be good for his stamina.

Under the lamp's light he could see his multiple marks of possession. Blistering red and quickly turning purple.

"Rolo, do you often change in the locker-room? With the others?"

"Um, yes. I try to perform all normal routines that students and adolescents my age are expected to accomplish. Any actions that would cause undue attention I keep to a minimum. Also-"

"When you need to change, come back to the dorms. At least for a week or two. If you're late to class I'll speak to the teachers. Is that clear?"

"Of course!"

Lelouch gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good boy."

He traced his lips over his stomach till he reached a light dusting of brown curls. He started to pull Rolo's undergarment down when suddenly he snapped his thighs shut. Lelouch let out a quiet huff and gave a quick pinch. Whimpering an apology, Rolo opened them again, letting his hard prick be revealed.

It was pale with his foreskin and taunt balls blushing pink. The tip held a pearl of pre-cum ready to slither down.

"Please don't stare," Rolo mumbled.

Lelouch chuckled. "Why are you shy?" he asked while wrapping his hands around his length, easily gripping and sliding along the thin base. "It's very cute."

"C-cute, again? Big Brother, I don't want to be cu-aaaaah!"

Lelouch dug his thumb within the foreskin, circling his urethra. "But you are~" 

Rolo could barely respond with a frown as his cock was teased. Never had he imagined it would be so (what's the word they use?)... pleasurable to have his penis touched. Not just touched, manipulated. Every movement had a purpose. His length being tightly, yet softly, squeezed as it slowly went up and down as if to bring each bit of silver cum to the surface. His scrotum being slightly twisted and fondled as if to encourage the largest load. And having his foreskin peeled all the way back to tweak and pull his hole open, loosening it as if to allow a fountain of cum to spout out.

He was too embarrassed to ask Lelouch if he had done this before. On Rolo's part, the concept of sexual gratification had always eluded him. When he reached puberty he was given a basic explanation. The penis was to provide sperm to ejeculate within a woman thus producing an infant. That was it. The most experience he had with arousal was waking up with tented pants which he would ignore until it went away. Grabbing and twisting his penis had never crossed his mind, let alone licking it as Lelouch was doing now. 

He watched him slide his tongue around every inch of his base, sometimes pressing it on a prominent vein, causing Rolo to constantly smack his thighs around Lelouch's head. No amount of disgruntled growls discouraged him, being too far gone in ecstasy. Eventually, while sucking his balls, Lelouch grabbed hold of them so tightly he was sure his handprint would be there the next morning.

Lelouch was thankful his actions were eliciting such vibrant reactions. Despite the rumors of him and Suzaku, at no time had he touched another man so intimately. Instinctually, he touched him the way he touched himself and hoped for the best. He made a leap and wrapped his lips around his cock, reaching to about halfway his length which barely itched his throat. Watching Rolo arch his back like a bridge and filling his mouth with sweet cream, he concluded he did something right. Or Rolo was just easy to please. Most likely both.

Popping off, he gave a large swallow. Though he considered the taste just as savory as Nunnally's, the appreciation of the richness and thickness was definitely going to be needed to acquire. Rolo was breathing heavily, eyes glazed, so Lelouch considered this a good time to perform the most difficult part.

He lifted his legs again and mouthed his way from the seam to his anus where he began to lick and suckle his hole, slowly easing his tongue in as far as he could. Rolo softly moaned, indulging in the tingling before he realized the source.

"No," he cried, pulling his body back. "Not there. It's dirty!"

Resisting a sigh, Lelouch sat up. Rolo huddled towards the edge of the bed, face red and eyes shocked, trying to cover his rear any way possible. He would have to ease once again. Great.

"I thought you wanted to be close as possible," he prompted. "Have you changed your mind?" 

"B-but there has to be a different way. Some other...way," Rolo mumbled, fumbling with the bedsheets.

Lelouch smirked. "Is there another hole you would rather me use?"

He gaped at him like a goldfish. His mind quickly counted how many holes he actually had. Once he realized which one was left he swiftly covered his mouth. Lelouch lifted an eyebrow.

Shaking and eyes lidded, he replied, "You could, if you wanted to, Big Brother."

Now it was Lelouch's turn to blush. He hadn't been given such an offer in practically a year. But right now his own pleasure wasn't a concern. It was keeping Rolo in a submissive state and he was halfway there.

He gently took his hand and guided him back down. "Next time," he whispered. "Next time. For now, I want it to be all about you. When has someone thought about you, how you can be made happy? Right? Besides," he added, grabbing his newly erect length to prove his point. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Rolo clenched his eyes and steadied a moan. "Ok, but I want to see you."

"Me?"

"You've seen me naked but I haven't looked at you. It's not fair." Hastily, he piped, "Sir."

Lelouch gave out a genuine, "Oh," in realization. He was so focused on Rolo that the stuffiness of his clothing was nonexistent and when he looked down at himself, he found he was just as worked up as his little brother.

"You're right. Let's fix that."

Lelouch was aware his body was highly sought after, mostly for its feminine likeness. A blessing and a curse in many aspects. For one, he could easily cross-dress and look gorgeous doing it. According to Milly. But not everyone can appreciate such a feat. In fact... Lelouch had no idea where this line of thought was going. Nevertheless, the point was, was he didn't know if Rolo would even find him attractive.

As he unbuttoned his shirt, Rolo kept an intense, mesmerized gaze to follow every move of his fingers. Nervously twiddling with his hands, he quietly asked, "Can I do it?"

He noticed Lelouch give a fleeting look of unease as he considered but he complied. He hovered over him while Rolo lifted himself by his elbows to meet his collarbone. He took a deep breath. All I have to do is copy Big Brother, he said to himself as he fumbled with the buttons. Once his creamy chest was displayed he began to messily drag his tongue around, creating abstract patterns of inexperience.

"What are you doing?," Lelouch cooed, chuckling.

A finger-breadth away from his nipple, he stopped. "What you were doing before?"

"Ah, I see. I see."

"Am I...doing it wrong?"

"No, it's-" He sucked back a snicker. "It's fine. Keep going."

Big Brother is such a liar, he thought with a pout. Since that wasn't working well he moved on to the pants. He shuffled them down, detecting one garment was missing.

He gasped faintly. "You aren't wearing..." 

"Hm?"

"N-nothing!"

He must have a good reason for it. Perhaps it allowed more movement, less restriction. Or it was simply comfortable? In the back of his mind, Rolo made a note to try going out without underwear for a day.

Lelouch's cock stood at attention, pulsing red amidst trimmed raven curls. He cautiously wove his fingers around it and stiffly held it. He couldn't seem to imitate properly so Rolo thought he should endeavor to figure out what to do on his own.

Lelouch jumped with a hiss as his length was squeezed none too gently. Despite the hints of displeasure Rolo persisted, roughly moving back and forth. Just as he neared his mouth to the tip, Lelouch snatched his hand off. 

" _Now_ you're doing it wrong," he choked out. Before Rolo could respond, he guided his hand back reassuringly saying, "No need to apologize. Let's try again. I'll teach you.

"The reason you're not moving smoothly is because there's not enough moisture. You see the pre-cum beading at the tip? Press gently there, just like that, and start to make your way down, bringing as much wetness as you can with you. Squeeze it- not too tightly! Grip it like I did yours. Do you remember? Delicately but leaving just enough pressure. Mmm, yes. Perfect."

Basking in the praise, Rolo continued. Pre-cum was leaking profusely now, pooling down on its own allowing him to move faster. Every once in awhile, Lelouch would grasp his cock alongside him, letting out pleasant breaths. 

"That's enough, Rolo," Lelouch finally exhaled.

"But I didn't get to-"

"I told you next time, didn't I? C'mon, spread your legs for me."

Fishing through the drawer for lube, he lightly tapped Rolo's hole, feeling it wink. Fingers moist, he gave a cautious push. His fingertip was instantly engulfed by frantic walls. 

"Ease yourself, Rolo," he chided softly. "You're too tight."

"But...i-it feels strange."

"Strange in a good way, I hope?"

"Ma-aaaybe!" he yelped as a slim finger dove deep inside.

Lelouch was unfamiliar with anal intercourse but figured it couldn't be much different from the standard kind. Simply a more delicate hole. In fact, he had often prepared Nunnally in the exact same way he was Rolo. Rocking his fingers slowly like a cradle, one side to the next, in and out, up and down. Rolo's nerves calmed with each sway and soon Lelouch could fit four digits comfortably.

“That’s it,” he purred. “Do you like this?”

Rolo gave a nervous but content whimper. After he told his body that there was no need to push the prodding, spidery intruders out, he instantly was able to instantly enjoy the strangeness of the feeling. Why anyone would willingly want to engage in such an area...sexually was once beyond him but now he had an idea. But only he was the one receiving pleasure. What could Lelouch be getting from this?

Before he could ask, a jolt arched his body and he let out a yelp. 

“Seems I’ve found it,” Lelouch smirked.

“F-found wha-aah!”

“No need to give it a name. Just enjoy it.”

Rolo didn’t care for being denied knowledge but this time it was his body telling him there was no need to deny the pleasurable spark running through him. His cock leaked heavily against his stomach and he noticed an irritable itch in his balls.

“Big Brother, I-“ 

Lelouch immediately removed his fingers. Rolo slowly came down from his high with a shudder. He was disappointed the feeling was gone but maybe it was for the best. So many new feelings already tonight; at least he could take a break from just one. The newfound emptiness he had was none too appealing though.

Lelouch watched Rolo slow his breathing as he lathered himself up. His eyes looked happily vacant and drool was lazily escaping his mouth. If just fingering could leave him like this, he wondered what state he’ll be in after the last move.

Without a word, he grabbed Rolo by the hips and easily slipped into his wide, accommodating hole. He felt it instantly tighten as he managed past the length of his fingers and Rolo came back from his trance with a confused blubber.

Lelouch’s breath hitched and his hands clenched, palmy with sweat. “C-can you relax for me again?”

“Sorry,” Rolo whispered and did as he was told. 

“What a good boy.”

Lelouch inwardly snickered at Rolo’s involuntary twitch from the praise. He could probably cum from sweet nothings alone. Lelouch could see it. Him holding Rolo lightly while his lips moved against his ear, spilling empty but comforting words, as Rolo gripped his back tightly as if for dear life, letting out his signature whimpers, unaware of his own desperate rutting. 

Perhaps one day he would try it, however, the insistent walls around his length were preventing him to think further on it.

He began to lift himself out, testing the wetness, and slammed back in with a statiyfising squelch. Lelouch found himself groaning in time with Rolo as he leaned down, his arms resting above his shoulders, and snapped his hips fervently in a frantic rhythm.

Rolo’s cock bounced and quickly again he felt the sensation of something rising. Lelouch’s erratic movement managed to find that special spot and Rolo lifted his bottom, encasing Lelouch, as he came.

The sudden binding temporarily halted Lelouch but instead of indulging in the warmth he forced his way through the tight gripping, numbing Rolo who’s mind had gone completely blank.

He was honestly surprised he didn’t orgasm right along with him. His self-control had left him entirely, allowing to finally experience what he’s heard been called ‘primal instinct.’ He never let himself go when he was with Nunnally. She was too delicate, too precious. The thought of hurting her just because he couldn’t control himself was enough to make him sick. But with Rolo he felt no inhibitions. He wanted to push him to his limits, see how much he could take even if it meant breaking him in the process. Already his mind was broken.

He would love to take a picture. Violet eyes blissfully blank, a lopsided smile, face rosy red.

Rosy red like...like Nunnally. 

He felt his erection waver and hastily slipped out. He grabbed Rolo’s listless body and flipped him on his stomach. Angling his ass up, he slammed back in, his face pressed against his shoulder.

With the new position he was able to go deeper and he found his own orgasm quickly approaching.

“Rolo? Can you hear me?”

He felt a hum softly vibrate underneath him and he continued.

“I need you to cum for me again. I know you can do it. Cum for big brother.”

He heard a mumble.

“What was that?”

“It hurts.”

He must be empty. It was impressive that he made it this far with only little breaks in between. ‘Youth’ as they say.

“I want to but it hurts.”

“It’s only one more time. For me. Don’t you want to make big brother happy?”

He gripped Rolo’s length and gave a few harsh jerks. There was a limp shudder.

“Focus on what I’m doing to you. I’m so deep, piercing your tender little hole. Think about how no one has ever been here before, how you never even thought you could want this done to you. Your cute cock is weeping now. I knew you could do it. You want my cum to burst deep inside your pink little hole, don’t you but I’ll only give it to you if you cum. Cum for me, little brother.”

Lelouch knew that his words were amateur but they were enough to give him what he wanted which was that final twitching clasp. He came not far after and collapsed on top of the slack body underneath him, emitting heavy breaths in Rolo's ear. After a moment, he rose up, despite the sweat from their bodies insisting they should stay together, and turned on his back.

Rolo was fast asleep, cheek smushed against the pillow like dough. Lelouch considered cleaning him but he determined he did enough for one day. He could use his dirtiness as an excuse to shower with him, further cementing their new relationship. 

Their relationship. What a promising one it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through my mind went blank so I'm sorry if its lackluster.


End file.
